How she fell from grace
by trindog2000
Summary: Tori is the newest angel in training but when she stumbles across some files of a powerful fallen angel she starts to wonder about demons and evil. She asks around but no one will answer to her questions so she knows she'll have to ask the fallen angel herself. Will she be able to answer her questions and save the fallen angel or will she fall herself rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Tori Vega is the new angel in training and beck is teaching her everything thing she needs to know, but what happens when she stumbles across old files of the fallen angel Jade West and she starts to wonder about demons she tries to ask around nobody wants to answer. So Tori knows the only way to find out the real answers are to ask the fallen angel herself. Will Tori get her answers and manage to help the fallen angel along the way or will she fail and fall from grace herself. Rated T (for future chapters)**

Chapter 1: The Newbie (Tori's P.O.V)

I can't believe I'm here I mean the Angel's academy, that's a big step up. I walk into the golden and white building to see angels walking around with their wings hanging free and they all wore white. The room was large and very clean there was some couches circled around a table in the right side of the room and a front desk sort of like in a hotel. I look down at my outfit; a white blouse with a golden laced belt and white skinny jean with converse.

"Tori...Tori Vega" I hear a male voice behind me say causing me to jump a little before I turn around to face Beckett Oliver.

"Beck? You-you're an angel?" I stutter causing Beck to laugh as he ran his hand through his fluffy hair.

"Yeah, everyone from H.A is an angel" he said as we began walking towards an elevator that had two big A's on it.

"Even Jade?"

"So Tori what do you think of this place so far?" **Why didn't he answer my question?** "Is it everything you dreamed of?"

"Yeah I guess" I've actually never dreamed of this place, I never even dreamed of being an angel.

When we get into the elevator Beck presses the down button on the controls before leaning back on the railing beside me. I felt him stare at me multiple times without saying a word before we got off at the ground level. When the door opens I'm greeted by Cat.

"Hi hi Tori, hi Beck" She said being her usual perky self but It was strange to see her in a white dress instead of her usual pink attire.

"Hey Cat" Beck smiled as we both step out of the elevator to see a long hallway filed with closed doors that all had signs on them. "So Cat where are you going off to?"

"Robbie asked if I wanted to go for a walk and I said sure so I'm off" She giggled before wondering off into the elevator and I give Beck a questioning look but he just shrugs.

"Come on Tor you have to get you wings" Beck said before grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway into a sprint until we reach a door with a pad lock on it and I watch as Beck typed in the code; **23...14..19..00, **I'll have to remember that.

When we enter the room I can't see anything there was just a lot of smoke and I couldn't help but admit that I was totally scared, Jade probably would of made fun of me for it but I haven't seen her and Beck hasn't answered my question yet about her. I look around and I notice Beck wasn't there by my side anymore and the door was shut so it was completely dark.

"TORI VEGA!" a loud voice boomed as a bright lights kicked on blinding me and now I'm totally scared. Scared of why Beck left my side, Scared of what will happen, and just plain scared that I might pee myself.


	2. I'm sorry

Chapter 2: (Jade's P.O.V)

"YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BRAT!" My mother shouted at my younger brother before locking him in the closet as she always did when she was angry and about to go to a party.

I peer out the door of my room to see my mother grab her purse before stuffing a half gone bottle of wine into it and she left out the door. Once I hear the door close I hear my brother, Zeke, crying hard. I rush out my room to the closet and unlock it before I open it to have Zeke hug me very tightly like Cat use to. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight as he continued to sob into to black tank-top and clutching onto me like he always did when our mother was drunk and beat either of us.

"W-W-why does mommy hate me?" he asked through his sobs looking up at me with the same blue-green eyes that I have but his were filled with tears as they continued to spill over and stain his face. He was only eight and he already had to go through all this pain, I never wanted him to go through this without me, that's why I had to become fallen angel...well sort of. I look over my brother; his red t-shirt was cut open along his stomach revealing a long cut like the one that was shown through his right pant leg and his shoes were gone. His hair was blonde like my father's while my hair was originally brown like my mother's but I dyed it black, while his skin was still pale like mine.

"She doesn't h-hate you Zeke...she...she just isn't the best mother for us" I whisper before I bend down so I'm his size. "But you know I love you right?" He nods and I wipe away his tears causing him to laugh and I smile at him, Yes I know Jade West smiling and being kind and even saying I love you to anyone but Beck what happened? Well It's all because of Zeke I mean he's my little brother and yes I do love him since I am a completely different person when I'm at home.

I press my right hand against his stomach where the cut was and my hand begins to glow white and his scar disappears then I move other to the scar on his leg and my hand glows white but this scar doesn't heal as fast and before I know it my hand starts to turn black.

"Ow Jadey you're hurting me!" Zeke shrieked before pulling away his leg so I could see that the cut had grown deeper than before and was dripping blood. When then first drop hit the white carpet he started to cry again which made my heart drop. I reach my hand out to try and touch his leg but when I touch his cut he screams and jumps away. "Stop Jade you hurt me...why would you do that"

"No Zeke I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I try to touch his shoulder but he jerks back with tear now freely falling from his eyes

"Why would you hurt me?" he said before running off to his room locking it behind him causing me to sigh.

I can't believe I let myself lose control again and this time it was on my brother...how could I be so...stupid. My powers have changed since I have fallen from grace they've been...darker I guess is the term. I use to be able to heal my brother after my mother's beatings but lately I keep loosing control and I end up hurting him. My ice and healing powers were replaced by fire and something else I can't explain but it can get much worse than what happened to my brother. I get up from my spot and head into the bathroom, I run the hot water and strip off my clothes before stepping into the shower letting the burning hot water melt into my skin, I've gotten use to the heat since I've fallen and It's actually nice.

"Ow!" I whisper as I actually feel the burning sensation run over two spots on my back. The two spots that I hate with every bone in my body. The two spots that burn not matter what. The two spots that cause me pain, and not the good kind. The two spots where my wings were ripped out of my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I've started this story and all and I need some reviews to see it I should keep going with this so please review . I know if you are into this story you are a little upset that this isn't a chapter but sorry I have ideas for the story but I've been busy with my summer project that I have to do for school so if there are enough review I will write and if not I won't but I may start some other stories in other categories but I'm not sure it's just a thought.**

**So anyway please review**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: (Tori's P.O.V)**

It has been two or three days now since Andre gave me my wings and I know I just got them and all but I really wish they'd go away I mean they hurt like crazy. Especially when I have to hide them and they sink into my skin leaving two marks on my bad that burn like hel- wait can't say that, well you know what I wanted to say. But anyways right now I have to get ready for school since Beckett is going to pick me so Trina doesn't have to give me a ride so god bless Beckett Oliver for giving me a ride. I slide on a purple tank-top with a brown jacket over it to match the brown boots that I put on after trying to keep my balance to put my black skinny jeans on.

"Tori Beck is here for you" My mother called up the stairs and before I could respond I heard Trina squeal and run past my room before heading downstairs screaming Beck's name over and over again.

I give a sigh before grabbing my backpack of my bed and head downstairs to see my mother trying to pull Trina off of Beck. Beck looked completely uncomfortable as he was trying to push Trina off, he wore a yellow plaid shirt unbuttoned with a white wife beater underneath and jeans. Once my mother finally pulls Trina away Beck rushes to my side as I stood by the door. Beckett and I said our farewells to my mother and sister before exiting and heading to Beck's truck. I hop in the front seat and buckle up and Beck does the same before pulling out of my driveway and headed down the road.

"You know I wouldn't have to drive you if you just got your driver's license like a normal sixteen year old" Beck said while he kept his eyes on the road and I looked around in his car.

"You know you wouldn't have to drive me if I could fly to school" I replied smartly causing him to smirk as I looked out the window at the other passing cars and old women jogging along the sidewalk.

I had to say it was a nice day out, the sun shined and not a cloud in the sky, the birds sat happily on the tree branches and the dogs sat on the front lawns waiting for the mailmen to come around. It was a shame that I was going to be stuck in a boring school building all day I mean why am I going to school anyway some weeks ago I found out that I was an angel and now here I am still stuck in school...well not yet anyway in still had a few moments of freedom until Beck pulls up at the school.

"What's on your mind Toro?"

"Can I ask you something Beck?" He nodded signaling me to continue and I do, "Why do angels have to go to school if we're angels?"

Beck pulled up into the school parking lot and parked the car before looking over at me and said, "Because...it's like those vampires in that movie you and Cat like so much, we have to blend in with the crowd and not look like some teens who play hooky every day"

"Okay I guess I understand and by the way that movie I love so much is called Twilight" I say before getting out of his car and heading into the school with Beck on my tail.

Those random shruggers stood around their lockers and Andre and Robbie with Rex sat on the steps of the school and I smile before walking over to them and smiling as Beck walked up behind me.

"What's up Tor?" Andre asked as he looked up from his keyboard that sat loosely on his lap

"Nothing much...hey where's Cat?" I ask looking around the school but not seeing my joyful friend who was usually always here to greet her on school days.

"She said she's with...Jade" Robbie said with some hesitation as he read his text from our beloved friend and I can see a change inn Beck and Andre once they hear Jade's name. _What's wrong with Cat being with Jade, I mean Jade would never hurt Cat she's her best friend even if Jade wouldn't admit that aloud._

"What's Cat doing with Jade?" Beck asked Andre worriedly and Andre shrugged causing Beck to breath heavily and run his fingers through his fluffy hair.

Just then the doors of Hollywood arts open and it seemed like everyone was staring at the two who came through the doors; Jade and Cat. Jade with her usually smirk on her face and Cat whispering something to her before noticing that Beck was charging her way. I watched as Beck grabbed Cat's arm forcefully and pulled her away from his ex-girlfriend and started to yell at Jade as Andre got up leaving Robbie and I on the stairs as he went over towards beck. Andre took Cat from Beck and took her back over here and after what seemed like forever Jade walked away from Beck leaving him steaming with anger in the spot he stood in breathing heavily as he heaved his chest up and down and clenched his fist tight. I watch Jade carefully as she walked by me with a glance she snarled at me and kept walking off to her first class which we were all in. If this is why angels go to school then this is going to be very interesting now.

**(A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't wrote in a while I have been busy with my summer project and all but I'm back now and I'll be writing as often as I can from now on until school starts again then I'll slow down but anyway thanks for reading and thanks for the review on the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER4**:** (Jade's P.O.V)**

I woke up to my brother crying outside my door, at first I thought I was still dreaming until I heard a door slam and my little brother crying my name. I rush up out of bed and open my door to see him collapsed on the floor and I hurry to help him up and into my room. He breath heavily as he laid sprawled out on my bed with blood spilling out of his mouth and onto my white sheets. I look around my dark black-painted room

"Zeke let me heal you" I breath out before holding my hands up to his arm but he moves away and grabs his arm in pain. "Zeke please I said I was sorry why can't you forgive me already I'm your sister for god sake"

"Jade don't yell at me you really hurt me...I just need to rest okay just go to school, I'll stay home" He reassured me but I felt helpless and I wanted to help him but he doesn't trust me as much since I hurt him. I look at the clock and see that it was only three in the morning so I decided to get dress and head over to Cat's house since she didn't live far and I was suppose to give her a ride today anyway. I tuck my brother into my bed before grabbing my black long sleeve shirt that went down to he wrist so it could cover the bruises that I couldn't heal anymore, and I pull on my combat boots over my black skinny jeans. I put on my make up and fix my green streak before putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my backpack. I give Zeke a kiss on the forehead before I leave quietly and head to Cat's house. By the time I get there it's four in the morning and I know Cat's awake so I climb the shaft on the side of her house until I reach her window which light shined through. I tap gently on the window causing the small girl to jump a little before turning to me and opening the window so I can climb in.

"Hi Jadey what are you doing here this early?" Cat said before turning to her closest as I sat on her bed watching her.

Cat was never as ditzy as she pretended to be around her friends as she was around me, she was very smart and funny but she hid that all away a long time ago and that's for another tale. I watched as Cat lifted off her top revealing a pink laced bra then peeled of her sleep pant that had snowmen on them leaving her in matching underwear. She then slid a white dress over her head fixed it so it fit her nicely before turning to me and modeling for me and crashed down on her bed beside me still waiting for my answer.

"Oh I woke up early and couldn't got back to sleep so I thought I would come over" She nodded and I smile, I had to admit Cat was the only person who could make me smile beside Zeke I mean Cat is like my little sister.

We talk for a good while before it's five-thirty and Cat saws we should get going so I can stop and so we can get breakfast and I agree.

* * *

I pull up into the school parking lot and Cat began to put on her ditzy smile as I put on my signature smirk as we get out. Cat stood beside me practicing things she was going to say if people asked her stuff and it laugh on the inside at her. Once we open the doors and walk through it feels like everyone was staring at us and Cat hated the attention.

"Thanks for driving me to school Jadey" She whispered and I was about to snap at her and tell her not to call me that at school but Beckett came flying over and snatched Cat away. _If he touches her like that I swear I'll kill him._

"What do you think you're doing with her Jade?" He snarled angrily and I smirk even harder. Beckett doesn't like me hanging out with Cat anymore since I've fallen, he says that I'm a bad influence on the girl but I'm actually the only one who makes Cat happy beside Robbie.

"She drove me to school Beck...It's okay" Cat whined but Beckett didn't agree and Andre came over and took Cat away so it was just me and Beckett.

"You know that you aren't allowed to see Cat anymore right Jade? She is an Angle and you're-

"I'm what a Demon now...really Beckett I'm not that bad and Cat is still the same ditzy red-head you all know and love so stay off my back already and go worry about your precious new angle Tori" I snap at him causing his fist to tighten and I didn't care if he hit me everyone would see it and It would ruin him and an angle now wouldn't it. "What are you going to Beckett hit me?"

"Shut up Jade...and leave Tori alone" He breathed heavier and I smile knowing that I won at his lose of his words.

"We'll see about that" I say before sipping my coffee and walking away and I make sure to take note of this Tori Vega chick as I walk by and head to my first class which Beck and his crew are all in so I start to think and plan.

I only stop once I get to the door of Sickowitz's class and I stop and act like regular old Jade, when I walk I see all the shruggers are just sitting there and the bare foot weirdo isn't here yet so I take a seat close to the door. I watch as the rest of the class fills in and I watch Tori as she comes in and sits beside Beck who was staring at me coldly and I ignore him and focus on Tori. She sat there talking to Andre who sat in front of Beck and Tori and Cat and Robbie sat behind them, and I was trying to listen to their conversation but Sickowitz came in through the window again scaring everyone but me and Beck who was still staring at me the whole time missing what had happened.

"Okay boys and girls of earth...you guys are going to have a partner project..." Sickowitz droned on and on about this dumb project where you and you're partner have to watch a play then evaluate the main characters from it.

"Um...Jade, Jade uh" I heard a girl say to me causing me to look up at her and see that it was Tori Vega. "Sickowitz has paired us up for the uh...partner project"

"Okay Vega we can meet right after school we can go to your house okay? Good" I say before walking away from her and leaving the room and the heading to my locker with Tori following me as she kept trying to get my attention but I continue to ignore her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: (Tori's P.O.V)**

I keep trying to get Jade to listen to me but the stubborn gank won't even bother to turn around and look at me, she stops at her locker and continues to ignore me as I stand here calling her name and I have to admit that she did look really good standing here in front of me, my eyes trace over her curves and she looks at me finally.

"Jade" I say as if I'm out of breath from something and she notices and rolls her eyes before turning back to her locker, madly shoving books into her gears of war messenger bag that rest on her far shoulder so I got full view of her curves and nice butt. I bi-sexual so when I say I don't like beck I mean it I never did I really had more of a thing for Jadelyn August West. Her black sleeve shirt fit perfectly over her small frame to where you could see the tip of her breast from her V-neck and a small bruise was on her upper chest. Her skinny jeans rounded off her butt making it even more perfect and squeezable as ever and her beloved combat boots leaned against one another as she kept shifting her position.

"Jade will you look at me from a second?" _**So I can see those beautiful lips of yours...No bad Tori.**_

She doesn't look at me but I continue to stare down her sexy body as she tenses noticing that my stare was falling lower than it should be and she jerks her head towards me to snap, "What are you staring at Vega cause If you're not going to say anything then can you move away from my locker?" Jade said in her normal snarky attitude causing me to gulp a little but I push my fear down and lean closer to her locker taking in her vanilla and mint sent. "WHAT VEGA?!"

"Uh...we have...um...the...uh" I stop and take a breath. So much for no fear. "We have the project to work on and I think it's better if we work on it now instead of later and wait 'til the last minute like you normally do Jade" You could hear some plead in my voice but I tried to ignore it and pretend like I'm more interested in finishing this project when I couldn't care less about it all I wanted was to be with Jade.

She stops for a minute as if pondering on whether or not to take me up on my offer or back hand me straight in my face and I'm praying too god it's not the second option. After a few good seconds Jade turns to me fully and leans against the locker next to hers that had graffiti all over it and she smirked with a nod, "Okay Vega I'll be at your house tomorrow night after school"

"Why not today?" I ask confused and kind of upset that she couldn't come over sooner.

"I'm busy and I think you are too" She said before pointing at Beck and Andre who stood by Andre's locker staring at us, well Andre was staring at my protectively and Beck was giving Jade death glares and if looks could kill Jade would turn to a pile of ashes at my feet and I'm pretty sure I would break out into a mental breakdown if that happened. I turn back to Jade's locker to see her walking off with her bag and everything I watch her as she leaves up the stairs not paying attention to Beck death glare. The next thing I know Beck and Andre are storming up to me in a fit of rage.

"What was she talking to you about?" Beckett demanded loudly causing Andre and I to jump a little, "Huh what did she say to you...did she threaten you?"

"No...not at all, we were just talking about the project we are paired up for and what's so bad about Jade...I mean she's not a Demon is she?" I whisper the last part making sure no one hears me as I say it and when I do Andre and Beck give each other a glance before Andre sighed and spoke up.

"No...but just stay away from her okay she's trouble and angels don't get involved into trouble we fix it and if we can't it becomes another's problem but Jade isn't something you can fix Tor you have to understand that okay?"

"Why are you guys treating me like I'm a kid, I can take care of myself I'm a freaking angel Beck you too Andre I'm not some helpless little girl anymore" I say before storming off to God knows where.

* * *

I finally decided to just skip class and walk through the halls for a little while until my head is cleared but it never does. I take a seat on the stairs and pull out my journal and just scribble in it for a while. I draw hearts and tornadoes but not very good ones and I don't care I'm just so mad at Beck and Andre but then I'm so crushing on Jade and it's making my head hurt.

"You need serious drawing lessons" A voice said behind me causing my to jump and toss my pencil high into the air only to be caught by Jade West who was standing over my with a smirk. "You okay there Vega you look like you've seen a ghost"

_**Wow Jade major mood change since earlier when you barely looked at me **_"J-Jade um...what are you doing out of class?" I stutter as she takes a seat besides me and placed her backpack in front off her as she took out a sketchbook and pencil.

"I could ask you the same thing...but I won't since your drawings are so bad" she joked with sarcasm dripping from her plump lips.

"Like you could do any better, you're here for your writing...in plays and stuff not art" I state obviously causing Jade to snort

"You don't know the first thing about me Vega...I'm here for many things; my writing, singing, directing, and my art" she leaned in close to me and I feel my tension building she opens the sketchbook that she had taken out and showed me multiple drawings of the school and people from it and I felt my heart jump when there was a picture of me at my locker looking a Jade. I don't remember that.

"Whoa these are really good Jade since when could you draw like this?"

She shrugged and gave a self prided smirk before answering, "I don't know some stuff just comes naturally and other stuff is harder...like getting use to you"

"What...Jade what are you talking about?"

"Nothing Vega but about that project I think my plans have changed so I'll come over tonight around six...deal?" she stuck her hand out to me and I look at it confused then look back at her to see her pierced eyebrow raised, "Haven't you seen a handshake before?"

"Oh..um yeah I have it's just that you're being nice to me and It weird" I slowly take her hand and shake it and she still looks at me confused with her eyebrow raised.

"Would you rather me be mean to you?" She stood up and grabbed her bag before shoving her sketchbook into her bag and slung it sloppily over her right shoulder.

"No...it's nice...maybe we could be friends Jade" When I say this I see her tense up a bit and she starts to choke on her words, was it something I said or is she having a nervous break down in front of me.

"I'm not sure Vega...I...uh...um...I got to go...I'll see you later" And with that she let as quickly as she came, she ran straight up the stairs bolting two at a time and not slowing down. I wasn't going to chase after her or beg her to reconsider, I just watch the girl I'm falling head over heals for run out on me. But don't worry I'll get my answers...all in good time.


End file.
